The Reckoning of Days
by othersidedreamer
Summary: The reckoning of days has come, and with it the return of Arceus and his plans. What will happen to those on earth? Will the Chosen One prevail? And what of the others, will they live to see the days beyond the times of reckoning? Only the winds of time know for sure.
1. The Prophecy of Arceus

**Hello everybody! **Just letting you know ahead of time that this is my first fanfic, **BUT** it is not my first time writing. I've been writing here and there for the past eight or so years, and over that time I have learned to appreciate just how far someone can go if they believe in their dreams. So, with that being said, shall we begin the adventure?

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Pokemon, nor have I ever owned it. All rights go to the owners and their affiliate companies.

**Author's notes regarding story- **The idea for this story came to me around two weeks ago. I'm quite excited about it, because I feel like its got brilliant written all over it. Chapters should hopefully come out once a week, although chapter two should come out some time sooner than a week, because it's already in the works. (I just need to connect the various things into coherent paragraphs). Let me know what you think about this chapter, and what you would possibly like to see in this story. Also, this is just the introduction, and I tried writing the prophecy bits in old english because well it makes it sound more authentic! Hope you enjoy it, and as always stay imaginative!

* * *

The winds of time have long whispered a tale to those who might hear them. There are many strange things in our world, but none of them are stranger than that which the winds speak of. Yes, the winds foretell many things, some of which have passed, and some that shall come to pass before the end of days. Fret not world, for the deity Arceus has put in motion, and he has allowed his prophets to interpret that which the wind carries. And through his prophets he shall reveal three things to thee: what was, what is, and what is to come. That which is lacking shall become whole, and from it there shall spring forth a new, living hope for the masses:

_"In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos. At the heart of chaos, where all things became one, appeared an Egg. Having tumbled from the vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One. From itself, two beings the Original One did make. Time started to spin. Space began to expand. From itself again, three living things the Original One did make." (Sinnoh Origin Story) The two beings wished, and from them, matter came to be. The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be. Matter and Spirit: separate but whole, they brought forth both man and monster alike. And in kindness of the Creator, He gave of himself seventeen, one to each of his descendants, so that there might be hope. "With his work finished, the Original One took to unyielding sleep until the days of reckoning." (Sinnoh Origin Story)_

_Unto thee we give the blessings of the Light. For in the beginning the Original One gave of himself seventeen. One to the Tribes of Normal, Fire, and Water, as well as ones to the Tribes of Electric, Grass, Ice and Fighting. Into the hands of the Tribes of Poison, Ground, Flying, and Psychic as well. Unto the Tribes of Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, and Steel. And unto the tribe of the Prophets was given the final piece to the ring of destiny. Unto thee, O favored ones, we hath given the seventeen to thee in order to test the strength and merit of the heart of man._

_Unto thee, O chosen ones of humanity, we leave you with declarations of promise: Heed not the ways of the Deceiver, lest you wish to perish within the flames of the wrathful Judge. But if thou walks unto the path which we walk, then thou shalt be blessed with the reassuring presence of Creation's kin. And if thou hath chosen to walk alongside the path of the pure hearted, then thee shall be saved from the judgement of the Creator during the days of reckoning._

_Thee shall know that the days of reckoning cometh closer whence the winds of the northern mountains billow above flames of betrayal, and the skies fade beneath a bloodied crescent moon. Then thee shall know that it indeed hath come to pass: the reckoning of days._

* * *

This concludes the prophecy of the reckoning of days. The winds of time tell many things, but we can only reveal that which He tells us. But, fear not, for this is not all that we have foreseen. Yes, there is another prophecy which the winds of whispered to us. Unto this tale lies the hope of the world. Yes, the world is doomed, but that is the case if we only revealed to you the prophecy of the reckoning of days. Unto thee, O Chosen One, we hath been given this prophecy. For you have been tasked with the salvation of all, man and monster alike, and so on your shoulders the weight of the world has been placed.

_The reckoning of days shall be the end of this world, but not the destruction of it. For behold, there will come a boy from the blackness of the northern mountains who will slay the tyrannies of this world with the pureness of his heart. This is how thee shall know that the boy has come: His hands shall be bloodied by the oppressions of the regimes, and his heart shall be filled not with vengeance, but with determination and love which he hath received from the Creator. His eyes shall sparkle with the radiance of innocence, and he shall redeem the world through his perseverance in the trials which shall cometh upon the path which hath been set before him by destiny._

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, hope you come back to enjoy the next part of The Prophecy of ****Arceus****. The next chapter will be the start of a grand adventure- one that's sure to include bunches of fun for you and for me. =)**


	2. Besieged City part 1

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Pokemon or anything affiliated with it... except a Charizard card.

**Story Notes-**

Italicized sentences and words are thoughts. The horizontal lines signify scene changes, oh and ages!

Jay- 31

Delia- 30

Ash- 12

Nathaniel- 26

Craig- 33

Andrew- 61

This is my redo of Chapter 2, because I was not satisfied with the original one... the new one is twice as long, still has the same plot points included, but is just over-all written better. So, enjoy! Oh, and the time frame of this story is going to be around the turn of the 18th/19th century (in our world), so don't expect cars, or planes, maybe steam locomotives, but who knows... Anyways, enjoy the new chapter, and if you could review it, or follow it; because every follow or review can influence the confidence of a writer.

* * *

They have always lived a peaceful existence within the mountains shadow. It has always been this way, or at least for a very long time- decades, some even say centuries. Yes, the Tribe of Darkness has always had it easy when it comes to security. Maybe it's because of its isolated location, or possibly the stoic shadow of the mountain. But yet, the area beneath the mountain seemed to call people to it nonetheless. And no one was certain as to why people gathered under that specific mountain, rather than some other place such as Pallet or Viridian. But still people came. And soon more, and more. It seemed that the influx of people believed that the mountain was some sort of divine protector.

And so, days turned into years, and years into decades. What was a town at the beginning had quickly become a city, all of which was situated under the steady gaze of the mountain. A name soon became associated with the mountain and the city which was steadily growing into the side of the mountain and even into the valley beneath. The city soon became synonymous with luster, riches, and good fortune; and so the city soon became known as silver, and then the mountain as well. Silver city grew quicker than anyone had predicted, because it had outgrown the city walls no sooner than fifteen years after initially being established. And so the citizens rallied together, and expanded the walls to encompasses the new growth. Funny thing is that the city outgrew its walls yet again not forty years later. The process of expansion repeated in the same manner as before: expand, dig, lay stone blocks, seal the spaces in between the stone blocks, etc, etc.. And with the construction in the final stages, the city planner decided that the next time there was an expansion needed they would built upwards before outwards. And to this day, nearly five decades later, that plan is still the preferred method of construction.

Silver city has always been known as the city of the shadowed crown, because it is where the Lords of the Darkness Tribe choose to rule from. And so as the years went by, the house of the lord gradually changed into the palace of shadow. The palace serves as the pinnacle of the city, for its shimmering spires are easy to spot from anywhere in the city. The palace is built into a bluff on the mountainside, and so it dwarfs the other buildings in the city. The best view in the city is from the top of the highest spire of the palace. The royal family's affectionately started to call that spire the heavenly spire, because of the breathtaking view its tip provides.

Outside the city gates, and to the south lies the valley of the guardians. This valley has always been fertile, and because of that it is where most of the food the city requires comes from it. Farms fill it for miles, and they create enough produce, grains, and and other food products to sustain the city. There would be no Silver City if there was no valley, because the majority of the food which the city uses comes from the valley.

To the southwest of the city lies Mt. Crystal. The mountain is shorter than Mt. Silver, and its slopes are wide at the base, but quickly converge into near vertical cliffs. The cliffs continue upwards until about half-way up the mountainside, and then are replaced with semi-rough slopes on the southern side of the mountain. The slopes continue up the southern side of the mountain till they reach the peak. On these slopes grow short trees, many of which have vines which hang down sides of the slopes which they are perched on. The northern side of the mountain is a much different story though, because starting at the half-way point, the mountain gradually steps inwards toward the peak. From the summit of Mt. Silver you might say that it looked quite a bit like stairs!

There is another mountain that borders the valley to the southwest of Mt. Silver. The locals call this mountain Mt. Gold. (AN: see what I did there, haha) It is the shortest of the three mountains, but despite its shortness it is still revered by the citizens of Silver City. They revere it because of the forest which has claimed the mountain as its home. The trees of the forest are tall, thick, and dense. The foliage of the treetops doesn't allow much sunlight to penetrate towards the forest floor. But despite the lack of sunlight, plants still seem to grow upon the forest floor. The floor of the forest is a mix of ferns, thorn bushes, rocks, and bioluminescent algae. The forest is inhabited by many Pokemon as well, for it would seem that the local is suited to Pokemon instead of humans. In fact, it is quite dangerous for humans to venture within the forest, so they tend to stay out of it unless they absolutely need something which only the forest provides. There is a rumor that has circulated among those of Silver City: That those who venture into the forest never return. And so in time people started to call the forest a lonely place, and the name stuck; and it would seem the Lonely Forest would remain that way for eons to come.

Mt. Silver is the tallest peak within the realms of Johto and Kanto. It also is where the spring for the Tohjo river is located. The spring is located to the southwest of the mountains peak, and it is about a quarter of a mile below the peak. The river flows southward towards the city, and along the way it descends over multiple rapids before finally reaching a precipice which is close to the city. The water travels over this precipice, the Upper Tohjo Falls, and lands close to the northern gate of the city. Finally the river flows into the city, and travels through it until once again, it leaves the city. The walls of the city near the rivers entrance and exit were built specifically to allow water to flow freely but not anything else. The river continues southwards from the city, through the valley beneath, and finally onwards towards the sea.

* * *

During the twelfth year of the reign of Jay Ketchum, son of Mineos Ketchum, and Lord of tribe of darkness. In that year, there came to pass a meeting with the Lord and his advisors:

"Ah, looks like I'm the first one here." Said Jay as he walked into the council chambers. _Then again I do live here. _He then proceeded to walk towards his seat. As he walked, his royal vestments shimmered and reflected light from the rays which entered through the nearby windows. He wore black pants with a black long sleeve shirt, and a gilded vest which was embellished with many hues of gold, silver, and crystal. To round off his attire He wore a silver cape around his shoulders, and it was made from the finest silk in all the lands.

Two people started to enter the chamber at that time. "Finally, what took you? And where is Nathaniel?" Said Jay as they walked closer to him.

"Unfortunately he said he was going to be late, something about having urgent business that needed attending to." Said the taller of the two individuals.

"Thank you Craig, did he happen to say if he was going to be able to make it? After all I called this meeting because of the reports we have been receiving from southeastern Kanto. Which means that this meeting is urgent and necessary."

"My Lord, he did not say. He only told me that he would come as soon as he could."

"Alright, thank you again Craig. I guess we will have to start without him then." Said Jay as he eyed Craig and Andrew.

Craig was wearing a white tuxedo jacket which was pinstriped with silver. His pants matched his jacket seamlessly. Underneath his jacket he wore a dark maroon button down shirt. His hair was covered by a white fedora which had a dark maroon band around it. If he was to take the hat off, you would see his short black hair styled into a buzz. You would also see grey starting to sprout from a few of the roots, and a receding hairline that gave him a widows peak. To finish off his ensemble he wore a pair of black dress shoes.

Yes, he was a man of good tastes. But on the other hand, Andrew was quite the opposite. In fact, it looked like he had just rolled out of bed!

Andrew was wearing an old pair of beat up jeans. The color had already started fading from them, which left them with a bluish-white facade. He was wearing an off-yellow t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. The jacket appeared to be as old as Andrew, if not older.

His eyes appeared to be a pale grey with specs of silver washed in with them. It also seemed like they had lost their luster many years ago. The shape of his hair was just as bad, if not worse. For it had begun to disappear quite some time ago. And what was left of it had become thin and grayed. His cheeks were baggy, his nose was shriveled, and he had a thick gray mustache which seemed to over up his nostrils completely. Finally, his cheeks also appeared to be quite wrinkled, which was more proof that he had experienced many things during his lifetime.

"Are you two aware of what has been happening in eastern Kanto?" asked Jay.

"My Lord, I am somewhat aware of the tension that has been building in the east, but my experience as both your father's advisor and now yours, has given me somewhat more enlightenment than those younger than myself."

"I am aware of that Andrew, I'm quite familiar with our regions history too. In fact, was it not you and my father who taught me most of these things? But that's a different story for a different time. What concerns me so much that I would call this meeting is the recent events which our foreign sources have brought to our attention."

A few seconds passed before anybody spoke up. Craig broke the silence and asked, "And what exactly have our sources found?"

"They are starting to report that tension and hostility have been on the the rise throughout parts of the region, so much so, that they are almost reaching an all-time high. Our sources were able to find out that this grow in aggression has only started recently, most likely the past year or so. The places where this increase has been found so far is Lavender, Vermillion, Fuchsia, and Cinnabar. Let's just hope it doesn't spread anywhere else."

"Oh my Arceus! It's worse that even I expected. And it appears as if it isn't going to let up either."

"I feel the same way Andrew. I just pray that your wrong, and that it does ease up by itself. Because if it doesn't, then we will have a difficult situation on our hands."

Craig had been silent up until this point, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask, "Hmm, what news is there about the reason why all this is happening? I mean, something or possibly even someone has to be behind it all. Cause its not like its a natural occurrence right?"

"Good question Craig. Let's see what else our sources have found."

Jay then pulled out the report that was sent from their informants. He flips it open, and starts scanning through it, turning the page whenever necessary. He finally come across something which might be able to answer the enigma of what exactly is happening in Kanto.

"Ah, I think I might have found something that will answer your question Craig."

"Go on, I'm listening." Craig then proceeded to take his hat off so he could run his fingers through his short hair. After he had satisfied himself, he threw his fedora back onto his head.

"Well, our sources have found multiple similarities within all of the places which have been effected by this strange phenomenon."

Unfortunately Jay did not get to finish, because Andrew had jumped the gun. "Such as?"

"I was about to say, but then you interrupted me. Anyways, to answer your question, it appears that all of the places have similarities such as... food shortages, economic turmoil, political uprisings... I could go on, but we can get the picture just from these. Furthermore, what really bothers me is the causes behind these problems."

"And what kind of causes would create these problems?"

"Well, the thing is, most of them in a sense, for a lack of a better word, fishy. Cause the frequencies which these problems are occurring is beyond the capabilities of just chance or mother nature. For instance, more than one cattle farm has been dealing with multiple times the level of disease within their herds. I might've considered it to be natural, but the fact still remains: the closest distance between two of the ranches is just over one hundred miles, which would make it nearly impossible for the same diseases at the same levels to be present in both cases. It's so absurd that it is starting to make my brain hurt! Then you've got the problem with their economies: someone has been buying up all the land, which leads to less money within the hands of the commoners, because we all know that money is related to land, and vice versa. And then there is the political problems... assassinations, bribery, racketeering...you get the picture. All this seems to point to a specific conclusion: that these events are not occurring naturally, which means that someone or something is behind all this chaos!"

A few seconds pass by until Andrew says, "So, it appears there might be a culprit behind all the things that have been occurring. Well, whoever it is seems to be operating from the shadows, and using the element of secrecy with surprising mastery."

"So, what you mean is that he is using secrecy to mask his identity?"

"Yes Craig, I mean that exactly. I guess you could say that he is a masked man." replied Andrew.

"Craig, Andrew... thank you for coming today. I believe we have shed new light on what exactly is happening in eastern Kanto. Meeting Adjourned." _Now if only Nathaniel could have made it. Hmm... I wonder what kept him, but then again, Craig did say it was important. Guess I'll have to find him later and ask..._

Andrew and Craig then proceed to leave the room.

"Hey Jay, are you coming?"

"No Craig, I believe I need to sort out all the new information before I get too lost."

And with that the two of them left, leaving Jay by himself. He was now able to let his mind begin pondering on all the things that were happening, without any sort of interruption.

_If what our sources have found is true- that some masked vigilante is bringing down cities and tribes with one fell swoop- then I need to start taking certain precautions against him. Because if I don't do anything, then he very well might continue spreading his havoc, even to the very doorstep of this city!_

_No, I will not allow my city's fate to become that of which has befallen Lavender, Vermillion, Fuchsia, or Cinnabar. I will protect Silver City at all costs! I will make sure our fate doesn't lead down the same path of that of Lavender, Vermillion, Fuchsia, or even Cinnabar. We shall not perish._

_Alright, now that that has been settled, I think I might be good- oh wait, what about Nathaniel?...I still have to get to the bottom of his mystery as well. But unfortunately I don't even know enough to make a guess, let alone an educated decision._

And so, with his mind content, Jay got up out of his chair and left the council chamber, and began the walk back to his and his family's living quarters.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Jay was walking back to the living quarters to meet up with his family, Nathaniel was walking out the southern city gate. It appeared as if he was going hiking or repelling, because he was wearing a wool sweater with a pair of durable jeans. In his pockets where a pair of climbing gloves. And on his feet was an old, but still durable set of leather hiking boots. Finally, upon his back sat a large knapsack.

_Alright, I believe I have everything I need: Climbing ropes, carabiners, climbing shoes... Check, check, and check. Harness, axe, helmet and headlamp... Check, check, check, and check. Food, water, flint, and machete... Check, check, check, and check... Yet that's everything, now I just need to head south until I reach the base of Mt. Crystal._

And so Nathaniel began his journey to Mt. Crystal. He travelled through fields of grain, and then over a bridge which crossed the Tohjo river, then more fields, until finally trees started to spring forth. Signifying that the mountain was nearby. Nathaniel continued to travel until he reached the base of the mountain.

He found himself an ideal spot, and so he set down his pack, and began to make a shelter and a fire before what sunlight there was left had disappeared. And so, with a roaring fire and a comfy shelter finished, he began to make himself a meal with part of one of the loafs of bread he brought, and a fish he caught from the creek nearby.

And with his dinner finished, and his stomach satisfied, he began to make himself as comfortable as he could in his temporary shelter. And with his comfort came sleep...

* * *

As the sun slept, and the moon shone, three people met in the shadows of the fountains of silver city. The shadows disguised the figures, and they spoke softly, for they did not want to draw attention their way.

But through the whispers some words were heard: a man of masks, a trio another's, a duo from the shadows, and a plot of revenge.

And so the shadows past, what was there had already left, two stayed close by but one had left.

* * *

A body began to stir as the sunlight peeked through the treetops. It tossed, and it turned, and with a great sigh it began to get up.

_It's too early...*yawn*_

As the sun continued to rise, Nathaniel packed up his things- slowly but steadily nonetheless. Once he finished packing up, he began to check his gear, and than he looked up to the place where he needed to be. With a sigh, he began to climb up, up up and up, until he arrived at the lip of the cliff.

_Why did my descendants have to build the damn thing at the top of a mountain?_

And with another sigh, and a rather large groan, he opened his pack and took his fill: an apple, some grapes, and a container of water. Happy with his break, and the meal it contained, he climbed upwards again. And as the day came to a close, he found himself face to face with a curtain of stone, that was covered from head to toe in ancient runic lettering.

_Are my eyes playing tricks on me? Or is it real? Hmm... It appears to be authentic, plus only a few should know about this glowing script of runic lettering. And I believe that I am one of the last ones, or possibly the last one who knows of such monoliths._

_Hmm, the glowing...it could only mean! Oh no, Its begun... I must hurry back and warn him before its too late!_

And with that in mind he turned around and began to descend back down the mountain. He climbed down well into the night, until at last he arrived back at the base of the mountain. He rolled out his pack, and laid down his head, and soon enough he was out like a light.

* * *

With the rising of the sun came the awakening of the tired, albeit still functioning Nathaniel. His bones ached, and his body was weak, but his resolve was still strong, and so he pushed on. Back to the castle he headed, to meet with the king.

_I must make it in time, or else all will fail, and then it will have been all my fault._

And so he ran hard all day, and didn't stop until the palace was within sight. But by this time it was almost night. Yet no time of day, or even any person, could stop this messenger. Past the throne room, and through the kitchen he ran. Down a hall, past the council chambers, and at last he made it to his Highnesses quarters. With a knock on the door, and a reply, the door began to open, and he met the king.

_I finally made it, but I still have to fill him in on everything..._

The door opens, and Jay and Nathaniel's eyes meet.

_Ah, so now he shows up, I hope he has a good reason for why he missed the damn meeting! If not, then I might just throw him in the brig for a few days, or feed him to the Tyranitar... hehe he, no... he wouldn't last a minute in either of those places._

"I am...sorry... to bother you... at this... time of... the night,... bu"

"Nathaniel, are you alright? You look and sound like you just finished running a marathon. Sweet Arceus, let yourself take an actual breath."

A few minutes pass, and gradually Nathaniel's breathing returns back to normal.

"Ha ha, I think I actually did run a marathon. But nonsense, that is not why I am here at this ungodly hour."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to tell you about the reckoning of days, the end times, the return of Arceus from his peaceful slumber. For I have been to the mountaintop and back, and it has been revealed to me that Fate now dwells within these halls. And soon Destiny shall also reside within these walls."

A few seconds pass by as Jay thinks to himself. _What is wrong with him? He has never spoken like this before. Could it be... No, he would not do that, no matter how desperate he might become. After all, he is the wisest of my advisors. But still, it appears as if he is..._

"Nathaniel, have you given into the debauchery of drunkards?!"

"W-What, why and how did you come to that conclusion?" As Nathaniel is saying this, Jay is thinking: _Hmm... it would appear that I could be wrong. Guess I should give him the benefit of a doubt._

"Well, erm, how do I say it... Nathaniel, from my perspective it appears that you have, err, jumped off the deep end."

Nathaniel starts laughing, but after a few seconds is able to control it. "My Lord, you know as well as I do that I am not the type who just packs everything up and runs toward insanity.

"Haha, okay you got me there. Now, is there anything else you need to share? Or can I go back to bed?" _Please say no, I want to go back to my bed. Mmm, comfy bed..._

"I'm sorry Lord, but there are many things which you need to know, and they are all urgent. First off, have you by chance heard of the Prophets of Arceus?"

"Yes, I have. But what is so urgent about storybooks and fairy tails? What do they have to do with anything other than bed time stories for children?"

"My Lord, your understanding of the Prophets of Arceus is incomplete. They are in actuality quite real. I should know, because I am one of the last of their kind."

"W-What?! Haha, I didn't know you were such a jokester! ha haha"

"I know of no such joke, and you should heed the words I am speaking. For the days of reckoning are soon at hand, which means there is not much time left for me. Soon I will be leaving your presence, and I will not be returning. So Jay, as Lord of the tribe of darkness will you listen to what the last Prophet of Arceus has foreseen?"

Once Nathaniel had finished speaking, he looked at Jay, and waited for him to reply to what he had revealed to him. While he was waiting he began to get impatient. _Oh Arceus, this is taking forever! But, then again, all of this is new information to Jay. It might just take a few seconds for everything to sink in... but not more than a few minutes thats for sure!_

Meanwhile, Jay was also deep in his thoughts. _All of this is very new to me, but I know I must listen to what he has to say. At least because of the close bond we share as friends. But, then again... I am starting to get curious as well. Hmm... well I guess it wouldn't hurt to listen, even though there is a chance that what he is going to say will be meaningless to me and my people... And what would I lose? An hour of sleep? Hmm, seems like it's a yes than._

Jay finally broke the silence with his timid reply, "Yes, I will listen to what you have to say Nathaniel. And I will do my best not to interrupt you."

"Thank you my Lord."

* * *

A few days pass by. With the advisors meeting behind them, life starts to continue as it always has. Jay, Nathaniel, Craig, and Andrew each had already gone their own separate ways. Nathaniel headed back to his house, which was only a few blocks away from the palace. He began to busy himself by trying to decipher the ancient texts which the Prophets had left behind. Craig began to travel between the various cities and small villages which the tribe oversaw: New Bark, Pallet, and Viridian, and of course Silver City. Andrew travelled back to his designated post of Viridian City. For he was in charge of the upkeep of that city, and the various tasks associated with it. And Jay did as Jay always does: he continued watching over the citizens of Silver City.

Jay's number one priority as the ruler of the tribe of darkness has always been the protection of his subjects. His reign has been marked by many signs of goodness, compassion, and kindness. One might say that he rules with a pure heart, and they would be correct, because he does. But if you were to ask him what he cherishes the most, he would likely say his family: Delia and Ash. It is his opinion that family comes first, because he believes that if the sense of family identity diminishes, then so also will the ability to make rational decisions. And so, Jay has always made it his focus that his family comes before him and even his duties as the leader of their tribe. The extent of his love for those close to him is deep, so much so that he believes that if the need for him to protect his family would ever arise, that he would gladly and willingly give himself up as a sacrifice so that his family would survive on.

But Jay isn't just pure hearted, no he is much more. He's shrewder than a hungry Arbok, more resourceful than a Smeargle, stronger than the strongest of Machoke's, just a bit dumber than an Alakazam, and multiple times more stubborn than a Snorlax with a full stomach.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement of a building in Viridian City, there happened to be a meeting being held within the shadows. Their were a couple people present, but still some were missing. This didn't help the tension in the air dissipate though. Finally, those who were missing had arrived, and it was time to start the meeting.

As everyone was finding their seats, a deep and threatening voice finally spoke up, "Ah, good of you all to join me. Let us begin, so that we can get our revenge sooner." Silence than followed for a few seconds, and during that time the man who spoke was thinking: _And with that will come the absolution to that wretched problem which my youth experienced._

"Finally, I have been waiting for this day to come for quite some time now. Mmm... the thrill of battle is starting to make my blood boil!"

"Careful Sparky, don't let your love of battle mess up all that we have planned. I wouldn't want it to harm your ego."

"Arg! W-What was that! Are you calling me a coward?" he growled back.

"Nonsense, I was just stating the known fact that you have an overinflated ego, and that it causes you to do stupid things in the heat of battle. Many of which could be prevented if you just thought a little before you throw yourself into the fray." she replied nonchalantly.

"Whatever" he replied with a gruff sound. _Stupid fogie... that woman should know better by now. Urgg... but still she blabbers on like she knows what she is talking about. hahahaha... I'm the only king of battle!_

"Surge, Agatha...both of you should be behaving yourselves better while in the presence of our leader!" Barked a new voice.

Seconds passed, and with it there was no chit-chat. Just unadulterated silence. Finally the deep and threatening voice spoke up once again, "Thank you Koga." He then paused for a second before continuing. "As you all know, we are about to remove the last of the lineage of the Prophets from the face of this world. And so, I brought you here because I thought you might like to know what I am planning to do. Well, then listen up, because I am only going to say this once. I have given the three of you the main task of the besiegement of Silver City. I will need you three to head along the western road ahead of the main assault force, because you are going to infiltrate their outer defenses without letting word reach the city. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good. Your target is going to be the outpost which looks over the mountain pass that leads to the eastern entrance of the city. I want you three to eliminate all opposition. Burn them, kill them, it doesn't matter to me, except that they are dead and out of the way. Furthermore, I want you to disguise yourselves as impostors once you have captured the outpost. You shall remain in disguise right up until the time of the siege. Do not let anyone know that you are impostors, mind you that's very important, okay? I then shall arrive with my two assistants once you have captured the outpost. From there I shall head into the city with my assistants, and we shall begin to create havoc from the inside once the siege begins."

"Sir, who are these assistants that you speak of?"

"Agatha, they are disgruntled citizens of the tribe of darkness. And lets just say they have a personal vendetta against the throne. Their names are not important, just know that they shall be enjoying themselves just as much as us when the city burns...Now then, if there are no more questions, then I would like it if you three would start preparing for your assault on the outpost. Oh, and Koga."

"Yes?"

"I am placing you in charge of those two buffoons, I suspect you should be able to control them."

* * *

And so Lt. Surge, Agatha, and Koga began to prepare themselves for the coming assault. They packed their basic supplies, as well as a sword or two. (Koga had a bit more than two) The three of them talked as a group, and decided together which Pokemon they would bring to help with the besiegement of the outpost.

"Agatha, Koga... Do you think I should bring a few extra Electrodes?" _It never hurts to have more firepower haha!_

"Umm, as long as you feel like it won't weigh you down." said Koga.

"Alright, thanks... yeah, I don't think it will add that much extra weight to my pack, and besides we might find ourselves in a situation where they could come in handy."

Once they had finished the packing of their bags they began their journey on the road to Silver City. Although there would be a stop or two in between. But they had to focus on their goal at hand...claiming the outpost from the enemy without letting anybody escape. Yes, it would have to be a swift and silent attack... which was very much suited to two of the three individuals.

* * *

The sun soon set, and with it came the preparations which Koga, Agatha, and Surge needed to do before they could seize the outpost out of the hands of the guardsmen.

Lt. Surge was in charge of setting up an outer perimeter around the outpost. He decided it would be best for him to use two of his Jolteon's and three of his Manectric's. They would be tasked with patrolling around the set perimeter. Then, he began to sneak up a little closer towards the outpost walls and released two Magnezone's and four Electrode's. He than proceeds to have the Magnezone's combine their magnets to suspend an Electrode between them. Then, with the Electrode loaded, it will stay that way until Lt. Surge receives the signal. Then, with the affirmative for launch, the Magnezone's will power up their magnets and blast the Electrode over the walls of the outpost. Then, once the Electrode lands within the walls it then will use Discharge against the guards to kill them instantly, although quite painfully.

Meanwhile. Agatha had just released three Gengar's, a Dusknoir, and two Drifblim's. She tells her Gengar's that they will be using Mean Look on the entrances to the outpost, so that, no one escapes. She then proceeded to tell her Dusknoir that it is going to play the job of "the monster". Which basically meant it was going to run through the halls scaring the bejesus out of any and everyone. They would hopefully try to run back to the city, and thus would only make it to the courtyard, because the Gengar's would have mean look already in place. Finally, her two Drifblim's would be playing the role of communications. They were their so that the three individuals could communicate with just their thoughts.

Koga was the "victim" of the assault. His role was to approach the outpost, and ask for assistance. Food and water would do. But once he was inside, he would release his two Nidoking's and two Nidoqueen's, which would be more than enough to take out the opposition. Plus, because Nidoking and Nidoqueen were part ground, they would be unaffected by Lt. Surge's Electrodes when they used Discharge.

* * *

_"Agatha, Lt. Surge... are you in position yet?"_

_"Yes, we are in position...and our forces are as well."_

_"Alright, lets make this as clean and quick as possible. The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can celebrate. Oh, and drink!"_

_"*mental sigh*... aren't you a little young to be drinking? I mean, look at me... I'm like 80, but I know how to hold my alcohol, unlike some other people..."_

_"Whatever..."_

Koga then proceeds to walk up to the entrance of the outpost. He then knocks on the door. A window in the door opens, and a guard sticks his head out and asks in a gruff voice, "What can I do for you at this time of night?" It appears he might be suspicious of Koga. However, he doesn't think anymore of it.

"My cart flipped over as I was carrying goods to the city. It happened because those bloody Tauros got spooked by something in the forest... probably was an Ursaring or something. But its no use now, because all of the Tauros ran away in fright..."

"Oh, I see. Let me get the door for you... it's the least we can do! I mean, considering the events you have gone through, it only seems natural..."

"Thank you, oh and I have other question..."

"Yes?"

Koga whispers, "Do you like swords?"

The guard couldn't hear him, so he leaned in closer. They were inside the outpost, under an alcove. It seemed the perfect spot, with shadows and all. This turned out to be the guard's fatal mistake, because as soon as he leaned in about a foot, Koga had drawn his sword, swiped it at his neck, and sheathed it... all in a matter of a few seconds. And as his sword was being sheathed, the guard's head slumped backwards, and he fell down to the ground, but before he could fall all the way he was caught by Koga, and then was laid silently down on the ground... away from any prying eyes that is.

_"You just had to use your sword, didn't you? Now what are you going to do with the body?" _Agatha communicated telepathically.

"_Easy... someone has got to be hungry, ha ha, I'll just feed the body to Rex or something." _He thought back.

Koga then released one of his Nidoking's quietly. "Alright, you hungry Rex?"

NIDO! NIDO-KING...

And so, with the body taken care of, the assault on the outpost could continue, Koga then released the rest of his Nidoking's and Nidoqueen's. He then told them to create a ruckus in the middle of the courtyard, hoping that it would draw out the rest of the guards in the outpost. And would you know, it worked! So, now with the guards out in the open, and looking in horror at the creatures before them, they started to release their Pokemon. But it was too late, because by the time they got out into the courtyard their was already two or three of Surge's Electrode's present... and they giddily charged up and struck Discharge after Discharge at the guardsmen.

* * *

"Koga, Surge, Agatha... did anyone escape to warn the city?" The man with the deep and threatening voice said as he approached them.

"No my Lord, no one escaped, just as you had planned." said Agatha. "My Lord, when shall you reveal yourself to the enemy?"

"Soon, very soon."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you could take a few seconds to review the story I would be very grateful. As always, stay imaginative =)**

**Special thanks to those who have reviewed as well!**


	3. Besieged City Part 2

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Pokemon, or any of its affiliate companies. Nor is the Masked Man an original creation of mine. He is from Pokemon Adventures, but I've decided to use his identity within my story.

**Story Notes-** If you haven't read the updated Chapter 2 yet, then by all means do so. If you don't know if you have, then let me ask you this: who is Nathaniel? If you cannot answer that, then you have not read the updated version of Chapter 2.

**Ages and other important story info-** This story will sort of resemble what the anime shows, although I shall be tweaking it to fit with my intentions.

Ash- 12 (I made him older than the anime, so that the future plans of this story seem possible. (for example: I think it's much more likely that a 15 year old would battle against the "forces of evil" then say, for a 10 or 12 year old.) He might also become OOC in slight instances, but that will be because he is 15, not 10. Message or leave a review if you have any suggestions or comments. Thanks :)

* * *

A man had just walked into the room, this room was quite a bit larger than the other rooms in the outpost, and in the middle of it all was a table with three people, all whom were staring intently at what was laid out on the table. A man entered from the door on the opposite side, but the three individuals did not notice his entrance. It wasn't until his deep voice spoke up did they turn to acknowledge the man. He then asked, "Koga, are you and your forces ready to begin the preparations that will bring about the doom of Silver City and its citizens?" _And their wretched king! _

With the voice came the undivided attention of the three- Koga, Surge, and Agatha. After all, they were the man's subordinates. When they turned to look at the man, he appeared to be just over six feet tall. He was wearing a full bodied black cloak, most of which obscured his face, that is except for a white mask, which was quite noticeable because of the contrast the cloak and the mask made. The hood of the cloak covered up what hair he might have, and it gave his face, or well the mask, a foreboding shadow which gave the masked man an air of having a sinister intention. His eyes and mouth were the only things which could be noticed behind the mask. His eyes were bloodshot with black and grey iris's, and when you looked into his eyes, you noticed that they gleamed dangerously. A smug and sinister grin was spread behind his lips.

He was a sick man- but not because of the common cold or the flu, no he was mentally unstable to a certain degree. Some say that it was because of childhood experiences that the man had donned the mask, and then he had used it to escape from his past. Others think that he uses it as a way to release his emotions. It really was a combination of all these things, and despite the reasons for wearing the mask, it became like an addicting drug to him- one which he needed his fix quite often. Without the mask he was just a cold and calculating man, but with the mask he was free to do as he pleased without dealing with the consequences his actions would have on his conscience, that is if he had one. One might say he was the very definition of a walking head case.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Ah, how delightful!"

"Lord, if you could come with me for a second. We still have one unresolved issue that needs to be dealt with."

"And what could this unresolved issue be?! Do you not know the punishment which you shall receive if I have found you let someone escape to warn the city?" _Agg, he makes my blood boil... Breathe, breathe... _

"Yes Lord, I know fully of the consequences which you dish out should we fail, but this 'issue' is of a complete different nature, in fact, I think you might enjoy the opportunity it will provide. Now if you would kindly follow me, and I shall show you what I have found to be so opportunistic.

"Very well Koga, lead the way."

And so Koga leads him out of the room, and down the hall towards another room. He opens the door and allows for the man to enter, and then he closes the door behind him. With the door closed, and bright light of the hallway obscured, the room had been plunged into the shadows. There was no light within the room, except for a window which had bars across it, and through the window the moon was shining into the room. After a few minutes had passed the two individuals eyes had begun to adjust. With his eyesight back to normal, the man began to look into the room. He noticed something over in the corner, and it appeared to be bound by the hands and feet. He was quite curious as to what it was, but decided that letting Koga explain was for the best.

"My Lord, we have acquired a prisoner. What shall we do with him?"

"Hmm, this provides an interesting twist on our situation... I shall think of something which to use him for, after all it would be pointless to kill him now." _As much as I enjoy watching others suffer before my hand, I find more enjoyment from toying with them... Yes, he shall make an excellent tool for my arsenal."_

"Koga, I must thank you for providing this opportunity...it's not everyday that I get to satisfy my need to manipulate. Let us leave him in here for now, because we have more important things which must be taken care of, but I shall find a use for him, for sure..."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

The Masked Man had been thinking quite a bit since he had met their prisoner. And he intended to use him to draw out the king. And so, after the four of them had finished their meeting, he decided to head back to see their captive once again. He went by himself this time, because he wanted to put some fear into the young man. He finally arrived at the door to the room, and opened it. The man had not moved since he saw him last, which was a good sign. He then cleared his throat and began,

"Good evening... hmm, do you have a name boy?" Spat the Masked Man.

"U-uh yes sir, its Fredric."

"Ah, thank you. Fredric, do you know what I plan on doing with you? You might be thinking that I might kill you, but no no no, that would be a waste of your talents. I've got something even better for you. I will have you deliver a message to your King for me, that is, after I have surrounded the city with my armies! Do you object to this? Or would you rather me kill you right here.?" _Choose wisely, because it could very well be your last decision mwah haha!_

The Masked Man than proceeds to pull out a dagger from his cloak. The dagger looked different from other daggers, possibly because it was not a metallic blade but an organic one. Upon closer inspection, the captive could see that, more than anything else, it looked like a fossilized bone. Perhaps a femur? If so, it was quite mutilated for a femur: it was carved into the shape of a dagger, and its edges were blunt but still jagged. It appeared that this dagger had been through quite a few battles, and the way the man held it made it appear to be special to him, no matter how sick that way was.

The Masked Man then began to approach Fredric with the blade drawn. He then grabbed Fredric's hand and placed the blade over one of his fingers. And then he asked, "My dear Fredric, will you do as I say, or will I have to nub one of your fingers?"

At this point Fredric was quite scared. He could handle his fare share of vileness, but mutilation was pushing it. "U-um, w-what? What is it that I need to do again?"

The Masked Man then began to push the blade into the skin of his finger, drawing blood from the wound, and most likely causing it to become infected as well. He then replied, "Fredric, do not try my patience... I will kill you if I must, but I thought you might like to serve your king one more time."

By this point Fredric was grunting from the pain that the blade was causing. He was quickly losing his resolve, until finally, all of it was gone.

"Yes, I will do as you ask, just as long as you remove your blade from my finger."

"So be it." He then removed the dagger from the cut in his finger. But then he looked like he had something else in mind, because his eyes started to glint dangerously. _Hmm, I think I shall show this fool what the cost of questioning me is! hahaha_

The masked man than grabbed Fredric's hand and he placed the edge of the blade within the palm of his hand. Then he began to slowly and deliberately drag the edge across Fredric's palm, which caused Fredric to scream out in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Once he had finished with slicing Fredric's palm open, he then proceeded to grab dirt and dust from the floor, and he rubbed it into the wound, which made Fredric yelp once again. And all this time, the Masked Man was laughing to himself with glee. Finally, he put his dagger back into his cloak, and then he ripped part of the tunic Fredric was wearing and tied it around the wound. And with that business finished he then spoke up.

"Let's just say that is a going away present from me, so that you will always remember the pain and cruelty which I love so much! Hahaha... I will come and get you myself once I need you my boy."

And with that the Masked Man got up, and left the room.

* * *

It's about a day later at this point, around six in the evening, and the Masked Man and his associates have secretly surrounded the city, and now it is almost time to begin the besiegement of the city. At this moment, the Masked Man and Koga are heading to the room in which Fredric is held captive in. They walk in, and grab Fredric roughly, and take him outside of the outpost. The Masked Man than tells Fredric to take a message to the king.

"Tell him that "the Deceiver has come for the souls of him and his kin. And that they cannot escape from my grasp!""

Then they release Fredric from their grasp and push him towards the city, he falls over as they push him, but they don't help him up. Instead they sneer at him. Finally, he is able to get up, and then he begins the walk towards the city. Meanwhile, as Fredric is walking away and is now out of earshot, the Masked Man asks Koga, "Koga, I would like it if your Crobat kept an eye on him for us, just in case he has other plans in mind."

"Yes, Sir." Koga replies, he then proceeds to let his Crobat out of its pokeball.

"Crobat, I would like you to follow him for me, but remain out of sight, understand?"

Cro, cro bat, cro! the large bat replied cheerfully.

And so Crobat flew off after his target, intending to keep a close eye on him the whole time.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Koga's Crobat was keeping its eyes on Fredric, the other members of the group were busy preparing for the coming assault. Earlier on that day, they all had planned out their attack. The masked man had decided that Koga was going to head north so that he and his Pokemon would be attacking the northern half of the city, while Lt. Surge was attacking from the south. And all this would be occurring in the middle of the night. Agatha would be playing the role of air supremacy, because since her ghost Pokemon could float, then why not take advantage of it?

Koga brought with him about 25 Pokemon. Most of the ones he picked were fast, so that, they could create chaos with the city. He brought along seven Beedrill's- they would act as arial sweepers, since they can fly relatively fast, and are armed with dual stingers. He also brought along two Nidoqueen's and two Nidoking's- they would be used as the heavy hitters or tanks of his group, they would also be the ones to storm the city wall with their hyper beams. Six Nidorino's would be acting as his main attack group. To supplement his Nidorino's he brought with him three Arbok's. They would provide support for the Nidorino's when necessary. He also brought a Roserade and an Ariados- both of which were reserved for "special circumstances." Finally, he brought three Crobat's with him, and they would serve him well- by outpacing the enemy to fly behind their lines, then confusing any and everything, then retreating back towards Koga's forward lines.

Lt. Surge brought about 25 Pokemon with him. He brought three Magnetons, and two magnezones- all of which served as his arial support. He also then chose to bring two Raichu's, and two Luxray's- these would be used as medium range attackers. Two Electivire's and two Ampharos' would serve the role as the heavy hitters of his group. Finally, he brought four Jolteon's, six Electrode's and two Manectric's- all of which would be used as the front of his assault force. And with their overwhelming speed, it allowed for them to flank any opposition that they faced.

Agatha also was bringing 25 Pokemon with her. She would use hers to overwhelm any areas which deemed to be trouble spots for Koga or Lt. Surge. She had three Froslass', two Sableye's, five Gengar's, two Drifblim's, Six Dusknoir's, two Spiritomb's, and five Banette's- all of which were going to be used as extras- just in case. They seemed to be just some sort of "guarantee" forces for their victory.

* * *

Fredric was almost to the gates of the palace when it happened: the Masked Man's assault. But, even though the city was in chaos, Fredric still had a job to do. And so, he ran into the palace to meet with the king.

"My Lord!" said Fredric between his pantings, "you must get out of the city. It is under attack!"

"Who are you?" Jay responded quite quizzically at the sudden interruption.

"I have come from the outpost on the eastern road to the city. We were over-run two days ago by unknown forces. They killed everyone... except for me. But I think I got the worse punishment, because I have to deliver this message to you from the Masked Man.

"What!? How was I not aware of this sooner?"

"That's not of importance anymore... he sent me to tell you this: the Deceiver has come for the souls of him and his kin. And they cannot escape from his grasp."

A few seconds pass by before either one of them speaks up again. Meanwhile, Jay is thinking, _Oh no, not that. So, I guess what Nathaniel said earlier must be true. In that case, the only choice I have is to get my family and I out of the city and to a place where we can lie low for a good amount of time..._

"Thank you for warning me, but I hope what you say isn't completely true... there is no way I will let my family or I become victims of that man. Come, you must help me prepare before my family and I can escape."

"Very well sir, but first... would you happen to have a medical supply kit nearby? I've got to clean this infliction which the Masked Man brought upon me."

Fredric then shows the wound on his hand to Jay. Jay takes one quick look at it, and then he runs and gets the medical kit. He then proceeds to help Fredric decontaminate the wound. Then, they begin to prepare for the journey, and get the royal family ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Jay and his family were preparing to leave... Koga was about ready to breach the city walls. All he would need is a Pokemon or two- and the wall would fall quite fast.

"Nidoking and Nidoqueen, prepare to use hyper beam on those wall sections!" said Koga, as he pointed towards two sections of the city wall.

"Ni-Nido Ni!" the two Pokemon replied happily, and then they started charging up their two beams, and fired at the city wall. There wasn't much left after they had fired their beams, and what was left of the wall would not be sufficient to keep Koga out.

"Good, very good...now, let's begin." Koga said as he was releasing the rest of his force from their Pokeballs. He then proceeded to direct them to begin destroying the city, just as the Masked Man intended.

* * *

"Delia, darling are you ready to head out and get away from this mess?"

"Yes I am. You don't even know how much I want to get away from this place, and into a place of safety. How about Ash, do you know if he is ready to begin living life on the run?" _Please don't let my little baby get hurt, I hope nothing happens to him... because he means the world to me._

"Good, I'm glad to hear that you are still holding up quite well." _I think the only reason why she is not showing that she is scared is for Ash's sake... only Arceus knows how much that boy might be scarred from the events going on right now. _"And about Ash, I will go check on him real fast, then I'll meet you right back here- where we can escape together as a family." _Family comes first, and always first. _"Oh, and Delia?"

"Yes dear?"

"Don't forget to bring Pixie along as well. We might need her by the end of this day, even though she is still quite young."

"Oh, okay. I'll go get her and some supplies for her. Now don't you need to check on Ash? _Oh Arceus, that man is easily distracted! _"I'll meet you back here in five minutes."

And with that being said, Delia quickly turned around and walked out of the room- with the intention to quickly grab Pixie and a few other things, then meet up with Jay and Ash. But Jay didn't move after she walked out the room, instead he was somewhat deep in thought, and was wondering if bring Pixie along would be a good idea after all.

_Hmm, even though she is practically an infant, and thus isn't able to battle or protect her, it still might be a good idea to bring Pixie along... obviously for emotional comfort for Delia and Ash- they've been close to that pup ever since she was brought in. Yep, she might become quite useful after a while. But that's enough of that, I need to go check up on Ash pronto!_

And with those thoughts finally sorted out, Jay then proceeded to walk out of the room, then down the hall, and finally came to the door of his son's room. He then knocked and asked, "Ash! Are you almost ready to head out?" As his voice broke the silence of the hallway, Jay heard what sounded like quickly moving feet alongside the sound of things being thrown about. _What is that boy up to?_ Finally, Jay knocked again, and then entered into his son's room.

"Ashton Ketchum! When will you ever pay attention to anything important? Didn't you hear what I said earlier? I said that we have to leave the palace quickly, and that we wouldn't be coming back for a long time...and I believe I told you to pack lightly?" Said Jay, who was quite frustrated at his son, because he had spent the last ten minutes dilly-dallying.

"Dad! I did hear what you said, and I was packing, but then... well, my stomach... and you know, I was hungry. Please don't get mad, I can't help it that I get hungry so fast!"

"Okay Ash, I believe you." Jay then proceeds to rub Ash's black hair with one of his hands, which caused it to become more unruly than what it was. _Oh, what am I going to do with you? You're so inquisitive, as well as naive... not to mention caring. Ha, guess you are my son; what do they say? You're a chip off the old block?...Yeah, thats the right one. Hmm, but he still has a lot to learn,which includes getting him out of the little world he lives in. Ha, well the good thing is that he's only twelve, so Delia and I still have time to work on those things...And to think that it only seemed like yesterday when he first began to walk and talk. My, oh my...time does fly. _

_"_Now let's go satisfy that Snorlax that you call a stomach. Then we need to start getting out of this crisis."

"Okay dad, yeah that sounds good...well, I mean the food part does, but you know me, I'm always hungry!"

"Haha, you could say that again!"

Jay then helps Ash stand up, and then he puts his arm around Ash's shoulder as they walk out the door and head back towards the room where Jay and Delia said they would meet together.

"Son, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do dad. I never doubted that you do. Oh and dad?"

"Yes Ash?"

"I love you too."

* * *

By the time that Jay, Delia, and Ash were able to leave the palace, numerous battles had already begun to take place between the guards of the city and the combined forces of Koga, Lt. Surge, and Agatha. The battles were fierce: one side fought with incredible tenacity- because they knew it was a life or death situation, while the other side seemed to just casually attack.

In one battle it seemed that fire, ice and electric were melding and mixing in some of the most dangerous ways. It was a guard and his Houndoom against one of Lt. Surges Electrodes and a Froslass which belonged to Agatha.

"Go Houndoom! Quickly, try using flamethrower on that Froslass!" cried the guard as he tossed Houndoom's pokeball in front of him.

"Grrrrr...Arf Arf!" the guards Houndoom bellowed loudly with determination. One thing was for sure, this Houndoom was going to be victorious, even if it took all of his strength. And as the Pokemon's trainer had ordered moments before, Houndoom began to unleash a blazing Flamethrower towards the targeted Froslass.

But the flamethrower did not hit Froslass, because she had dodged the attack with relative ease.

And as the guard saw that his Houndoom's flamethrower had completely missed, he was thinking to himself: _Arg, it seems like she isn't even taking Houndoom seriously...it's as if she is toying with him!_

"Houndoom, it looks like she is fast enough to dodge your flamethrower with ease!"

"Grrrr..." replied Houndoom, who looked just a little bit annoyed with its enemy.

"Use faint attack instead, then follow up with a thunder fang!" _Maybe he'll get lucky and the thunder fang will paralyze that Froslass._

But Houndoom was hit by something before it could even begin to attack. But the attack did not come from the Froslass, it came from an Electrode.

"Great, just great...now it's two on one. As if things couldn't get any harder as they were." the guard grumbled when he saw the Electrode come into view.

At this point Houndoom was flat on the ground from the Electrode's rollout attack. It seemed to be somewhat in pain, but its eyes also still glimmered with determination.

"Rrrrrr...DOOM!" the Pokemon roared angrily, that is after it had gotten up and recovered from the rollout attack. And with that roar came a large, and very angry dog. It seemed that the Electrode's rollout had pushed the guard's Houndoom to the brink of becoming enraged.

"Houndoom, calm down boy... I know that what he did was a cheap shot, but that doesn't mean you ha-" "Grrrr...Hou arr, doom!" the mighty dog barked as it interrupted his master's pleading. It would seem that the guard's words were too little and too late, because the fire's within the eyes of the enraged dog had reached new levels... which as a fact, seemed to scare the guard and the Electrode, because they both seemed paralyzed with a foreboding sense of fear.

And then it happened- the angry dog snapped, and with it came his furious vengeance upon the enemy Electrode. The dog began to quickly sprint towards the large electric ball, and upon the lips of the dog there was a violent snarl, which was not matched by the Electrode- rather it seemed like the Electrode was wide-eyed with a downcast facial expression and was shaking intensely with fear.

And then Houndoom disappeared right before the wide-eyes of the Electrode, which seemed to make matters worse for the electric ball. And Houndoom reappeared just ask quickly as it had vanished, except this time it was right behind the Electrode.

And with that disappearance act the guard thought to himself: _Whoa, that was the fastest faint attack I have ever seen, and Houndoom used it not as a direct attack, but rather as a way to sneak behind that Electrode! I don't think this is going to turn out well for that Electrode..._

And then, Houndoom began to build a fire within it's body. And as all this was happening, the Electrode just seemed oblivious to him, because anyone could see that the eyes of the Electrode were darting back and forth anxiously as it searched for the angry dog. Unfortunately it was already much to late for the Electrode, because not anymore than a few seconds after the dog had disappeared, had it used a powerful flamethrower on the electric ball- which was at point blank range. Electrode was helpless as the flamethrower attack burned furiously into its back. The most unexpected thing then happened as Houndoom's flamethrower was coursing through the metal skin of Electrode- The angry dog then bit down upon the now red-hot body of the Electrode and caused cracks to start appearing along the spot where Electrode was bitten. And the cracks began to grow, until the ball shattered under the tremendous strain from a point blank flamethrower followed up immediately with a crunch.

It had seemed that Houndoom had won, because Electrode was no more... it was far beyond the levels of fainted. Then, the dog turned around and brought it's attention upon the Froslass. But by the time Houndoom had turned around, it was already too late. Froslass quickly used a confuse ray on the dog, then followed up with an ominous wind, an ice beam and an ice shard... just to be on the safe side. All three attacks quickly pounded into the worn out dog. And soon exhaustion overtook it.

* * *

As the battles were raging throughout the city, Jay and company had been making good time. They only had to stop twice along the way. Once was so that they could get Nathaniel, and the other... well lets just say Jay's Weavile had taken care of it rather quickly. They now were getting quite close towards the northern gate of the city- it was less than a block or two away. But things were about to turn south...

From the shadows came the sound of two voices, the first of which began to speak in a nonchalant voice, which sounded like it was coming from a man, "Ah, so it appears that they have been delivered straight into our hands?"

"Indeed." replied the second shadow, which sounded much like the voice of a middle aged woman.

Then the two individuals stepped out of the shadows to reveal themselves. The first one to walk out was the woman. She had long blue hair, and was wearing what appeared to be a dark gray one piece jumpsuit which was covered by a black cloak. And by her side stood an Umbreon.

And then the man waked out from the shadows, accompanied by a large Mightyena. The man was of average height, and he was wearing a red long-sleeve button down shirt underneath a black vest. He was also wearing khaki pants which looked like they had black threading sown into the khaki material, which made the pants look like they had small black lines running from the top to the bottom. His hair, or well what was left of it, was bright red. It was fashioned into a short mohawk which seemed to stop about half-way up his scalp. And as walked out of the

"And who just you might be? And why would you think that we would actually cooperate with you?!" asked Jay rather incredulously. _These two don't seem normal, but I cannot figure out why._

"Ah, well it's our fault for not introducing ourselves" said the blue-haired woman, "I am Karen."

"And I am Sidney."

"And we are working with the Masked Man, because we agree with what he thinks...that they royal family of the tribe of darkness should be destroyed!"

"If I may ask, why would you want my family and I to be killed? Because it appears that you are from our tribe as well, judging by that Umbreon and Mightyena you have alongside you two."

"Ah, it appears that you are just as observant as always Jay." said Karen. "But if you want to know the reason why my comrade and I are betraying the tribe, then so be it... It's because of what you have done to the businesses of our family's."

"What have I ever done to to them? I haven't even heard of them before." Asked Jay.

"Oh, so it seems that the wise king doesn't know everything?! I'm shocked... but if you must know, our families have long worked within the royal palace as the traditional advisor's of the Kings. But you went and ruined that didn't you? You just had to appoint your own "friends" as advisors huh?"

"Oh, I see..."

"But it's too late for you to rectify anything. In fact, we shall lead you straight into the hands of the Masked Man. And when that is finished, then the grudge that my colleague and I have held for all this time will be settled, once and for all." _Haha, I hope you enjoy your company with the Masked Man my king, he hehe... I'm sure you will fight it most...pleasing._

* * *

And so the group set out once again, but not towards freedom. Instead they were being lead straight into the arms of the Masked Man, just as he said they would. And their was nothing they could do about it, because they would be killed before they could release any of their Pokemon and give an attack order. It was a dire time, a dire time indeed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment or review if you could. And as always, stay imaginative!**

**P.S.- two quick questions:1) Do you think I was too descriptive with the scene between Fredric and the Masked Man? (the hand wound in particular)...I wanted to make the Masked Man appear to be quite evil, so that is the reason why he was so brutal, and 2) did you think I took the battle between Houndoom and Electrode too far (like how I had Houndoom kill Electrode)?**


End file.
